1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image detecting method and a focus adjusting method.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for detecting face region is disclosed in Laid-open Publication No. 2004-185555 of Japanese Patent Application. The disclosed method includes the steps of: analyzing captured image data so as to detect regions having a hue of human skin (which will be called “skin colored regions”), obtaining the focal length of an image forming optical system so as to estimate the maximum size of faces of which a picture is actually taken, and excluding regions that are larger in size than the maximum face size from the skin colored regions, so as to detect a face region or regions.